Seventh Moon
Seventh Moon is rock song by Fire Bomber. It is the opening theme to the Macross 7 television series. Lyrics Romaji = Murasaki no PANORAMA Ginga no HAIUEI miagereba Ore no mune wo Tsuranuku shooting star Nemuranai machi ni Kasokusuru HA-TOBI-TO kasanete wa Mienai asu ni Futo inoru toki Kikoete-kuru ano MERODI- Fushigi na ano koe ga ore wo hanasanai Oshiete kure seventh moon Kono mune no moyamoya wo Ore wo doko e to tsurete-yuku no ka Aoku yureru seventh moon Hibi-ite kure RIZUMU ni Ikareta DANSU de kotae wo sagasu dake sa Gin'iro no DO-MU ga Utsushidasu sunny sky uketomete Kawaita kokoro Tashikameru toki Kikoete-kuru ano MERODI- Yuruginai chikara ga ore no yomigaeru Kotaete kure seventh moon Kono chikara no nazo wo Donna niji wo kakerareru no ka Yami ni tokeru seventh moon Toki wa nagarete-yuku Nakushita shimatta yume no tsuzuki wo itsuka PARE-DO wa tsuzuite'ku Atarashii asahi mezashite Oshiete kure seventh moon Kono mune no moyamoya wo Ore wo doko e to tsurete-yuku no ka Aoku yureru seventh moon Hibi-ite kure RIZUMU ni Ikareta DANSU de kotae wo sagasu dake sa Kotaete kure seventh moon Kono chikara no nazo wo Donna niji wo kakerareru no ka Yami ni tokeru seventh moon Toki wa nagarete-yuku Nakushita shimatta yume no tsuzuki wo itsuka Oshiete kure seventh moon Kono mune no moyamoya wo Ore wo doko e to tsurete-yuku no ka Aoku yureru seventh moon Hibi-ite kure RIZUMU ni Ikareta DANSU de kotae wo sagasu dake sa |-| Kanji = 紫のパノラマ　銀河のハイウェイ　見上げれば 俺の胸を　つらぬく　SHOOTING STAR 眠らない都市に　加速するハートビート重ねては 見えない明日に　ふと祈る時 聞こえてくるあのメロヂィー 不思議なあの声がおれを離さない 教えてくれSEVENTH MOON　この胸のモヤモヤを 俺をどこへと連れてゆくのか 青く揺れるSEVENTH MOON　響いてくるリズムに イカれたダンスで答えを探すだけさ 銀色のドームが映しだす　SUNNY SKY　受け止めて 乾いた心　確かめるとき 聞こえてくるあのメロヂィー 揺るぎない力が俺に蘇る 答えてくれ　SEVENTH MOON　この力の謎を どんな虹をかけられるのか 闇に溶ける　SEVENTH MOON　時は流れてゆく 矢くしてしまった夢の続きをいつか パレードは続いてく　新しい朝陽めざして 教えてくれSEVENTH MOON　この胸のモヤモヤを 俺をどこへと連れてゆくのか 青く揺れるSEVENTH MOON　響いてくるリズムに イカれたダンスで答えを探すだけさ 答えてくれ　SEVENTH MOON　この力の謎を どんな虹をかけられるのか 闇に溶ける　SEVENTH MOON　時は流れてゆく 矢くしてしまった夢の続きをいつか 教えてくれSEVENTH MOON　この胸のモヤモヤを 俺をどこへと連れてゆくのか 青く揺れるSEVENTH MOON　響いてくるリズムに イカれたダンスで答えを探すだけさ |-| English = When I look up at the purple panorama Of the galactic highway, A shooting star Passes through my heart. In the sleepless city, My heartbeat accelerates once more When I wish for The unseen future. That melody I hear... That mysterious voice won't let me go. Please tell me, seventh moon, Why my heart's so anxious Are you taking me somewhere? Palely shaking, seventh moon, To the echoing rhythm, I'm just searching for an answer to the maddening dance. The silver dome Catches the reflection of the sunny sky As I try to figure out My dried-up heart. That melody I hear... The unshakable power revives me. Please answer, seventh moon, The riddle of this power. Am I chasing some kind of rainbow? Dissolving in the darkness, seventh moon, Time passes by So that some day I can continue the dream I had lost. As long as the parade continues, Aim for a new tomorrow. Please tell me, seventh moon, Why my heart's so anxious Are you taking me somewhere? Palely shaking, seventh moon, To the echoing rhythm, I'm just searching for an answer to the maddening dance. Please answer, seventh moon, The riddle of this power. Am I chasing some kind of rainbow? Dissolving in the darkness, seventh moon, Time passes by So that some day I can continue the dream I had lost. Please tell me, seventh moon, Why my heart's so anxious Are you taking me somewhere? Palely shaking, seventh moon, To the echoing rhythm, I'm just searching for an answer to the maddening dance. Disambiguation *'Seventh Moon' was released on the single Seventh Moon as track 1. It was also released on the album Let's Fire!! as track 7. *'Seventh Moon Version' was released on the album Let's Fire!! as track 12. This a shorter version used as the opening theme to Macross 7. Video TV Size External Links *Uta Macross Wiki Category:Macross 7 Category:Macross 7 Songs Category:Openings Category:M7 Category:Music